


Dear Mister Sandman (Stop Giving me Nightmares)

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Happy Endings s2 ep16, Derek and his pack are traumatized, Everything after season 2 didn’t happen/no alpha pack, F/M, M/M, Scott and Allison are dicks but get better, Sex Dreams, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: Stiles and Scott are on the outs after the Kanima and Gerard ordeal so Stiles starts spending more time with Derek and his pack. Everything seems to be going well, he’s gotten used to being treated like a chew toy and teased by the pack until they start avoiding him.Or the one where spending too much time with Stiles gives Derek’s pack weird sex dreams about him.





	1. Prologue

Erica doesn’t know why she’s been tasked with helping Stiles pick up the kitchen, she had only just arrived to the pack meeting, a wee bit late, when Derek announced that he had other things to take care of and decided to cut the meeting short and because Erica had missed the first forty minutes she’d been tasked with cleaning up.

It wouldn’t be so bad, she thought, had her packmates decided to stick around and help but once the alpha had stepped out Isaac and Boyd had decided to go out themselves for what they called guy time.

Whatever. At least Stiles had decided to stick around and teasing him had been the only fun thing to happen that night after the other had left.

Erica had noticed the human sticking around the pack after a rather dramatic breakup with Scott in the school cafeteria which basically amounted to Stiles accusing Allison of knowing about the basement and giving an ultimatum of ‘its her or me.’

Well, that had gone as well as could be expected, Scott had made his choice and while both Scott and Allison had tried to make things right with him Stiles wasn’t budging.

Erica pins back her hair and grabs a dishtowel to start drying, reaching for the cloth the same time as Stiles, their fingers brushing and when she turns to face him she notices how close she and Stiles had gotten.

”Hey?” She asks in question, he doesn’t move.

”...hey...” Stiles stares at Erica’s mouth before drawing her into a heated kiss-

* * *

 

“Ugh!” Erica sits up quickly, waking Boyd in the process with her shout. She holds her sheets to her chest in sleepy confusion.

”Erica...it is four forty...” Boyd sits up slowly rubbing his tired eyes. He yawns before lying back and shutting his eyes. “Do I want to know?”

”Know what?”

”...Erica, I think that by now I know when something’s wrong. Whether or not I actually need to know is determined by the severity. So, you had a nightmare.” Boyd’s tone was muffled but clear.

”Yes.”

”Is it bad enough that you need to share or it something ridiculous that you’re already over?”

“I had a sex dream about Stiles.” Erica bites her lip.

Boyd’s body goes rigid before he sits up. He scrambles with the bedside lamp, wincing when the light comes on. “You’re into Stiles? Still?”

”God no!” Erica gives him a shove. “Did you not hear my distressed grunt?”

”Oh yeah, right my mistake. It isn’t like you’ve never had feelings for him or anything. Why would I worry?” Boyd crosses his arms. “Fact; you can’t have a sex dream about someone unless way deep down you have feelings for them.”

Erica feels a little insulted by her Pack age and boyfriend. She crosses her own arms and rolls her eyes.

”Boyd...didn’t you had a sex dream about the mother dinosaur from the show Dinosaurs?”

“Exactly.” Boyd flicks the light off and throws himself back down to sleep, discussion officially over.

”Yeah-okay...”

* * *

 

Boyd doesn’t know why he lets it bother him and rebuffs Issac’s questions all morning with the sole intention of just getting over it. He reminds himself that he has Erica and that her feelings of Stiles were the past anyway...

...or so he tries to remind himself as he makes a bee line for the pesky human that had been infringing on his pack and apparently in his girlfriend’s dreams.

”Hey, Stilinski!” He bumps Stiles with his chest, agitation making his teeth sore, threatening to lengthen.

”Hey! Hey now, take it easy on the squishy little human here!” Stiles jumps back confused and a little scared. “What’s the deal? Is it Erica?” Stiles looks over Boyd’s shoulder.

”What about Erica? You got something to do with her?”

”Comeone man, no it’s cool. Did I do something?” Stiles takes a step forward, big round eyes glimmering and curious. “Can you tell me what I did or...”

”Or?”

Stiles pulls Boyd by the shirt, their lips meeting in a brutal open mouthed-

* * *

 

“Gugh!” Boyd sits up, sweat at his brow, eyes twitching and heart racing.

”Boyd it is five fifty!”

* * *

 

“Wait....still?” Isaac points to an angry Erica and an embarrassed Boyd. “You guys are still dream boning Stilinski? That’s hilarious.”

”Its exhausting!” Erica taps her red nails on the plastic table top. “It’s been two weeks and the dreams won’t stop!”

”Isaac, we’re gonna need you to play buffer on this one. There’s a pack meeting and Stiles is going to be there. You need to keep him away from us.”

Isaac tosses a tater tot into the air, catching it with his mouth and chews in what could be called smugness. He waggles his eyebrows at the couple, eyes shining with mirth.

When they’d told him about the dreams two weeks ago he’d laughed but called it a fluke that meant nothing, after all, since McCall had all but abandoned his best friend the human was around the pack so much more in an attempt to keep busy, find useful information and stave off loneliness.

But two weeks of this? Maybe Stilinski, who was always one to bemoan his virginity might find himself in the middle of one of the hottest couples in school. Lucky duck!

”Sure.” Isaac stress with a grin. “Hey, if you guys fell asleep at the meeting and started sleep walking do you think you’d end up...you know?”

Isaac dodges the face full of applesauce he was expecting and trots out of the cafeteria with a laugh.

* * *

 

“Dude, sucks about the meeting.” Stiles flips through his notebook, feet bare he sits cross legged on the sofa at Isaac’s left. “I can’t believe that Erica and Boyd didn’t show up.”

”I can’t believe Derek ditched his own meeting.” Isaac reaches for the remote. “You stickin’ around?”

”Yeah, might as well. Dad’s out of town and I hate being in the house alone.”

”Missing McCall? Don’t bother, he’s a loser anyway and will come running back when his hunter girlfriend goes nuts again.”

”You think so?”

Isaac’s mistake was turning his attention to Stiles.

Stiles, who seemed to have inched closer to him.

”W-what?”

”It’s just...” Stilinski bits his bottom lip and peers up at Isaac through impossibly long lashes. “I’ve been so lonely without him.” Stiles leans closer, his breath hot at Isaac’s lips. “I wish I could forget-“

* * *

 

“Shit!” Isaac rolls off the couch, his face hitting the wooden floor with a sickening thud. He lifts his head, face blotchy from sleep and embarrassment as he looks up and locks eyes with Derek seated at the counter, spoon full of Frosted Flakes inches from his lips. “Um...good morning?”

* * *

 

Derek regrets asking his pack about their problems. He should have ignored it, should have minded his business and waited it out.

Of course because Derek is Derek he can never quite leave well enough alone and found himself on the receiving end of the strangest conversation he’s had since the talk after weeks of his pack acting strangely.

”Wait. So you’re having dreams?”

”Nightmares, Derek. Sex nightmares about Stiles.” Erica chews on her nails,her face is bare of makeup reminding him of the person she was when they’d met. “We haven’t slept right in weeks!”

Boyd drowns a mug of black coffee, his plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes untouched while Isaac rubs his tired eyes.

”So what do you want me to do, ask Stiles to not come around?” He huffs, a little embarrassed for them. “Is it his jokes? The buzz cut do it for you? The rambling makes you all hot doesn’t it?” Derek, usually stoic and deadpan cannot help himself.

It’s like the time he caught Laura coming home the day after Halloween from a shameful One night stand. He’d been so hilariously surprised by her look of total embarrassment that he’d been able to break out of his broody routine and mock her. It had been a rare good day for him.

”Oh for the love of-Derek it’s great you’ve located your sense of humor but this? This! Has got to end!” Isaac dramatically yells causing the patrons of the diner to all turn in their direction.

”It’ll be fine. You’re all thinking about it too much that’s why it hasn’t stopped.” Derek grins into his mug feeling amused and a tiny bit disturbed. “Tell you what, I’ll talk to Stiles and ask him to not come around for a few weeks, it’ll blow over.”

”But Stiles is lonely, he can’t just get kicked out!” Erica looks tired and crushed.

”I’ll go to him a few times a week. I’ll ask him to do some research and as soon as the dreams stop I’ll ask him to come back.”

* * *

 

Stiles slams Derek’s door opened eyes wide in panic setting Derek off. He drops his book and takes a protective stance, ready to ask what had happened if not for Stiles running and clinging to him, eyes wide and warm, cheeks stained pink, full mouth grinning.

”Mate me!”

”Stiles?!” Derek’s heart skips a beat. The human shouldn’t know about werewolf mating practices and even if he did there was no reason for him to ask Derek to mate him.

“I’ve been so stupid! All this time trailing after Lydia and you’ve been here the entire time and I just...it’s you Derek. I choose you!” Stiles inclines his head to the side showing Derek his pale neck. “Mark me, make me yours!l

”Stiles...” Derek brushes his lips to Stiles neck before pulling back causing Stiles to look at him in confusion.

”Derek?”

Derek’s lips meet Stiles I a heated kiss, his soft lips parting in a low happy moan as Derek hikes Stiles up by his thighs and carrying him back into his bedroom-

* * *

 

“Huuh!” Derek sits up, heart racing, pals sweaty. He rubs his beard in annoyance as he eases his heart to settle.

“What the hell was that?” Derek asks himself before his attention is drawn to his lap. He lifts his sheets and heated embarrassment colors his ears and cheeks red at, not only the knotted erection but the damp sheets.

"You have got to be kidding me!”

And So Derek falls in line with his betas. After washing his sheets and showering he joins them in his living room, too tired and emotionally compromised to think clearly.

 


	2. That’s What You Get (For Eavesdropping, you little shit)

Allison didn’t mean to.

Thats what she tells herself at least when she’s seated alone at the back booth of Richie’s Diner, back pressed against the back of her booth listening intently. The wolves were definitely off their game if they hadn’t caught her scent and by the looks of it they hadn’t been sleeping in day.

”...eye contact _during_ sex...” Allison catches Lahey’s whining voice between the diner chatter around them. Her eyes narrow curiously.

”Oh you think thats bad? He made me keep my heels on!” Boyd grumble with, apparently, a full mouth surprising Allison. He was the polite one and heels? Allison pressed against the back of the booth even harder, her food forgotten and probablycold.

”We did it in a food truck that sold nothing but curly fries...Curly Fries! I think I had it worse!” Reyes shrilled a moment later, her fork scratching annoyingly at her plate making Allison wince.

From what Allison gleaned from their conversation was that the three betas were apparently having weird sex with possibly the same person in odd places who was either terrible at it or so good they were bitter about it.

It wasn’t important enough to listen in on and she well knew but was too interested to hear anyway. She needed to know who this person was.

Well, until the last voice...

”Oh you three have got it rough? Stiles proposed and made love to me next to a roaring fire on a bearskin rug in some kind of cabin during a heavy yet romantic snowstorm....it was awful...terrible... _and not at all indicative of my subconscious wants._ ” The latter part was said far too quickly.

“If we killed him do you think it would stop?” Lahey all to excitedly pitched his idea before the table booed his idea.

Allison was struck in shocked stillness by this revelation. _Stiles_...nerdy, dorky, too excitable for his own good cant keep his mouth shut to save his life, nose in his computer screen obsessed with Lydia Martin _Stilinski_ was having sex with Derek Hale and his pack?!

Allison sat forward deciding that she needed to hear no more of the private conversation on the other side of the booth. Her curiosity was sated that’s for certain...however, now all she could think about was Stiles with each and every member of Hale’s pack.

Staring intently at Lahey as he lay on his back, Reyes moaning desperately into the curly fried scented air, Boyd wearing heels for some ungodly reason...and Hale.

Hale...being romanced on a bearskin rug, roaring fire lighting up his and Stiles body beautifully as the snow outside fell silently, breaths heady, skin slick from sweat-

Allison paid for her meal and left, damning her overactive imagination and curiosity. She never could leave well enough alone. She had to talk to someone so why not the source of all her confusion?

 

* * *

 

“Well I certainly did not give Stilinski enough credit.” Lydia filed her nails looking up now and again at her phone laying flat on her lap. She was angry at Allison still but had missed her so much she’d decided to take her call.

After the tenth missed call, fifth text and fourth voicemail. Lydia had assumed that Allison’s desperation would stem from something life or death but apparently, too nosy for her own good had overheard prime, delicious and down right tawdry gossip.

And who was Lydia to deny herself the pleasure of gossip?

”Do you think it’s big?” Lydia asked, grinning as Allison sputtered on the other line.

“ _Lydia!_ ” Allison sounded down right scandalized.

”What? It’s...how should I put this? He’s a cute guy, with the eyes and the button nose. He’s probably got an adequate body from lacrosse, a cute butt from running and he has a positively sinful mouth and long curling fingers. If he’s...packing heat...then he’s a bit of the perfect package.” 

“I thought you didn’t like Stiles.”

”Not that way, romantically at least. And his over the top obsession of me certainly put a damper on the possibility of anything romantic, but, Allison I do have eyes and I do keep in mind to remember when I like something on a person I see. Physically he wouldn’t be remiss, I mean. Not that I would.” Lydia blew on her violet nails. “Also, there was the issue of Jackson.”

”Oh.”

”You’re telling me that you never noticed these things about Stiles? With all the time you spent with his heterosexual lire partner you never, not once at all, noticed that he was attractive?”

Lydia could picture Allison picking at her nails nervously, worrying her bottom lips, her face must be the color of Lydia’s favorite shade of lipstick-raspberry...

”We weren’t around him a lot when we were together.” Allison answered. “Scott and I, I mean.”

”That didn’t really warrant verifying, hun.” Lydia’s lips pursed in displeasure as she glanced at her shinny red toenails. “I guess Jackson was right about Scott.”

”Right about what?” Allison asked.

”Scott McCall really is the worst. I mean, for a loser who had no friends except for Stiles he really didn’t mind abandoning him.” Lydia tsked as she reached for the acetone. “I mean, unless he didn’t totally skip out on Stiles for you.”

”That wasn’t my fault.”

”Oh sure, not at all. It’s not like Stiles has been actively avoiding Scott.”

”I’m not with Scott anymore.”

”A good thing, too.” Lydia glanced at the time on her phone. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

”Why?”

”Well, you never noticed anything about Stiles but I guarantee you will now.”

Lydia couldn’t help but giggle at Allison’s groan.

Allison had no idea how right Lydia was...


	3. No But Like, He’s Really Hot (I thought you knew)

Scott isn’t stupid, no matter what people like Lydia or Jackson and Danny think, especially when it comes to Stiles. Despite maybe not being the greatest friend as of late (the ditching was one thing but not telling Stiles about Gerard was a whole different argument all together) didn’t mean that he wasn’t innately aware when something was either happening to or around Stiles.

When Derek’s pack started distancing themselves from Stiles, Scott couldn’t be happier. Not just anyone could possibly have it in them to understand Stiles the way that Scott seamlessly could. He assumed that they tired of trying to keep up and understand _Stiles speak_.

That didn’t mean Scott wasn’t confused by the looks of growing horror or flushing or stammering whenever Stiles was near them.

If he didn’t know any better he would assume the pack had crushes on Stiles.

 _Oh God_ , Scott thought, taking a peek around a particularly tall freshman to see Derek’s betas eyeing Stiles across the hall with a certain amount of panic, _do they like Stiles?_

_They weren’t good enough for Stiles!_

_They were mean, well Isaac was super mean to Stiles and Erica was a tease and liked to flaunt her breasts at him and whoever was around and was dating Boyd. And Boyd!_

_Well Boyd was nice_ , Scott nodded to himself unable to fault Derek’s newest beta. _Boyd was tall, had a great work ethic, was polite and handsome and muscly..._

Yes, Scott agreed that only Boyd was good enough for Stiles.

And thus began the weirdest week of Boyd’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words  
> Poor Boyd


	4. Boyd’s Dilemma part 1

Boyd finds himself with a new shadow called Scott and he’s embarrassed to realize that Scott had been trailing him for a few days without being noticed. He blames his Stiles based sexual nightmares on that one, usually he’s much better on picking up on things like being followed and scents. He dodges Stiles at every turn, nearly collided with Miss Blake twice-who’d takes one good look at him and had ushered him into her classroom, weird crazy Druid based revenge aside after the whole alpha pack thing she’d become docile and normal and now had demanded to know why he was running away from Stiles and why Scott was following him.

”What?”

”You didn’t notice?”

Boyd doesn’t have the energy to confront Scott, skips for the rest of the day, takes two days off from school (thank god he runs hot otherwise his mother would have never believed in his fake fever) and turns off his cell after the thirteenth time Stiles had group texted the pack.

When Monday rolls around Boyd is ready, exhausted but ready to figure out what exactly is going on with Scott but doesn’t get around to doing much of anything about it. Scott is...terrible at stealth, worse at hiding his scent, too loud to be sneaking and shockingly clumsy.

Thus far Scott has tripped over his own feet three times, down the stairs twice, walked straight into the marching practicing on the field by accident and nearly lost an eye during art- a class he wasn’t even taking.

”Why is Scott following me?” Boyd’s head slams onto Miss. Blake’s desk, hard. She tuts, annoyed but slightly amused. “It’s Thursday, all week with this and I swear to God the fact that he hasn’t accidentally killed himself is a miracle.”

”Since he was bitten?”

”I’m thinking it’s a miracle he’s lasted since conception. I thought Stiles was clumsy!”

Boyd groans like he’s in pain at the mention of Stiles as a far too erotic memory of his dream the night before surfaces in his overtired and troubled mind.

Miss. Blake pats Boyd on the back of the head and keeps grading her papers, Boyd is just too glad that Scott and Stiles both give the English teacher a wide berth.

* * *

 

“Why?” Boyd stops in the middle of the hallway, turns around and glares down at Scott through his tired stinging eyes. “Are you following me?”

”I have no idea-“

“The bathroom, art class, my job, my sister’s bah mitzvah-“

“That one I was actually invited to.”

Boyd refuses to bring up the fact that Scott had been nearly garroted in the washroom and isn’t exactly certain how that one had happened.

He won’t rise to the bait.

”Look, I don’t know what I did for you to decide to shadow me but it’s getting really really weird.” He shoves Scott once at the chest maybe a little harder than necessary. But he’s tired and creeped out by Scott’s sudden need to be everywhere. “Do you miss Stiles, is that what this is about? Did you think that I was the least terrifying one to follow? Is something after Stiles? Should I be worried about him?”

At Boyd mentioning Stiles, Scott began to grin widely.

”No he’s fine but it’s so sweet of you to care. No really, I’m glad at least one of you cares.” Scott examines Boyd bead to toe before patting him on both shoulders and suddenly Boyd feels even more creeped out. “You? I totally approve. Mmhm, yep, you guys are going to be perfect.”

Scott walks off and Boyd...is more confused than he was initially before.

“What...the fuck...was that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I decided to bring Jennifer Blake here specifically for this sequence. Just pretend that she and Derek never happened, of course Boyd never died (though I bet he wishes he did now what with everything going on) and Stiles and Scott avoid all contact with her so her classroom is literally the only safe place Boyd could find at the moment.


	5. Boyd’s Dilemma part 2: Erica, Allison and Orgies

Ever since the Darach thing, we’ll, more specifically since being kidnapped by Allison and her dad, since being tortured, since being kidnapped again-this time by the alpha’s and she and Boyd’s subsequent rescue via some form of illusions by some sort of Clive Barker born monster turned English teacher, Erica had become somewhat distrustfull of Scott McCall. 

Why wouldn’t she when he was the one dating the psychopath who’d hunted her and her boyfriend down, had allowed for her and Boyd to be strung up like animals to be tortured and had all the gall to hypocritically date a werewolf when she explicitly stated to Erica and Boyd via actions how much she hated them. And Scott, the puppy eyed, floppy haired, naive idiot was so smitten by Argent that he’d do anything she said, probably.

So when McCall had decided to stalk Boyd, well, Erica had become highly suspicious of ill intentions.

Slamming Allison Argent again a locker in the girls locker room after school when she knew the girl, half naked thus without weapon, was at her most vulnerable was pretty satisfying.

”Why the hell is your boyfriend following Boyd?”

Allison seemed disoriented for a minute, the back of her head having slammed hard peach colored metal, winced.

”Let go of me.”

”Like hell.” Erica leaned in close blinking hard as her eyes burned from loss of sleep. “I don’t know what it is you people are planning-“

”We’re not planning anything!”

”Bull!” She shakes Allison hard before slamming her, much more gently but still uncomfortably, against the locker. “You’ve got Scott McCall trailing after Boyd like a lost puppy when he hasn’t been interested in him since the night he got the bite and you’re telling me it has nothing to do with you?”

”I’m not lying.”

”Fine.” Erica pulls away and crosses her arms. “Let’s say this has nothing to do with you. What’s it about then?”

”I don’t know,” Allison rubs the back of her head before mirroring Erica’s posture seeing to not care of ignore her state of undress. “He’s got weird ideas but I swear it has nothing to do with me. I don’t hunt anymore.”

”Yeah, sure. What are his weird ideas?”

Allison colors a bit pink at the cheeks.

”I don’t really know, he thinks that Boyd likes Stiles or something, he thinks that you all do. He said that you guys get all...flustered around him and that you stare at him all the time. He just settled on Boyd because I guess Boyd’s the one he’s rooting for.”

 Say what? Erica doesn’t know whether to laugh or...no she laughs. She laughs long and hard and tries to picture it, Boyd and Stiles? Despite the hellish time that the pack had been going through with their Stiles sex dreams Erica can still find it in herself to be immensely amused by Scott Freaking McCall’s weird assumptions.

”Are you done?” Allison rubs at her eyes and reaches for her discarded hoodie. “Can I leave now that you know I’m not planning anything nefarious?”

”What’s up with you Argent? This is hilarious and you can’t even crack a smile.”

”I’m tired, I haven’t been sleeping well if you must know.”

” _Ch-_ I definitely know the feeling.”

“Well,” Allison gives Erica a long and accusing look before blushing again her expression turning curious and then embarrassed. “I...haven’t been sleeping since I overheard something...about Stiles...” She ushers passed Erica digging her keys out of her pocket, ears as red as Derek’s whenever embarrassed. 

”What-“

”Just...the next time you and your pack decide to talk about your orgies maybe do it when you aren’t in a public place. I didn’t need to know how good or weird Stiles is in bed!”

Shes out the door to quickly to see Erica sputtering.

* * *

 

”So let me get this straight...Scott thinks that Boyd is in love with Stiles and that our pack engages in weird and lascivious orgies?” Derek’s palm is covering his eyes, his ears are burning red hot, his chest is tightening and he wants to die. “All because you people, apparently, can’t hold a private and embarrassing conversation to yourselves in a private venue?”

”...I would _never_ like Stiles.” Boyd is absolutely scandalized.

”Boyd, is that what you got from this? Is that really?” Isaac groans from floor, arms thrown across his exhausted face. “Allison Argent thinks we’re a pack of horny dogs using Stiles to alleviate our sexual needs, I don’t understand why you aren’t focusing on that. It’s terrible, the nightmares haven’t ended and now...now I’m afraid that it’ll get worse once Stiles hears about it.”

”Why ever would he hear about it?!” Now it’s Derek's turn to be scandalized, grabbing at his chest. “Why would anyone say anything to him? She wouldn’t get that far he doesn’t even like Allison! There’s no opportunity for her to say anything.”

”More to the point, boss, why hasn’t Scott heard about Allison’s orgie theory?”

”Because Allison Argent is probably, like the rest of us, incapable of purposefully humiliating herself. I mean, would you tell Scott that you know all about his best friends weirdly wild sex life-“ He snaps at Erica. “No. Don’t answer that.”

”Because I totally would!”

”Yes,” Boyd shakes his head. “Because you’re nasty.”

 _She is,_ Derek thinks as he glares at Erica’s mock hurt face. _She really_ _is._

“We need to explain to her that nothing is going on. The last thing I need is for her father to threaten me with statutory rape. We’ll tell her that there are no orgies-“

” _Why_ are we talking about orgies?” Peter shuts the apartment door behind him looking completely and utterly confused, his duffle by the door. “I’m waiting.”


	6. Boyd’s Dilemma part 3: Peter is...well, Peter is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue

The pack tells Peter the story from beginning to end, Stiles hanging around and becoming pack, appreciation for Stiles turning into often graphic highly disturbing sex dreams, Allison Argent overhearing one of their conversations and assuming the worst and Scott, apparently taking everything the wrong way assuming that the pack is in love with Stiles but approves of Boyd only.

Peter, meanwhile, listenes, fixes himself a rather fruity drink, mixed with enough herbal ingredients to make it just _this_ close to dangers, topping it off with a little umbrella because of course he does, says not a word until he is settled on one of the high stools and sips. When they finish he takes one look at each of them and shakes his head.

“Well,” He clears his throat, takes another sip. “Well...this is...certainly not even remotely what I was imagining when I came in. Honestly I regret even asking.”

”What? You grow a conscious or something? You’ve probably been dream banging Stiles from before we were even bitten!” Isaac says.

”Excuse me?” Peter puts his drink down on the counter totally offended. “I understand that my actions have been anything close to being morally sound but Stiles is a child!”

”He just turned eighteen.” Derek mumbles quickly, catching Peter’s attention. “And no one is accusing you of anything.”

”No, I understand when I’m being judged but I will have you know that I am completely and totally offended that you would even imagine-“

”Seriously? You bit Scott! Last I checked he was a teenager!”

”You curly hair bastard, I was out of my mind when that happened do you honestly think I would ever have considered-“

”Can we stop fighting? I’m too tired to fight right now...Erica put the lamp down. Isaac can you please shut up!” Boyd snapped at Derek. “Can you do your job and make them shut up? I need a nap.”

Peter clears his throat, eyes daring Isaac to even blink at him funny before he finishes his drink. Boyd rubs at his tired eyes and Erica stretches. 

“Now,” Peter begins slowly. “I understand that I asked what was going on but please, for the sake of decency, never go into detail ever again. I did not need to hear your individual dream trysts with Stiles. Derek, for the love of God Dont.” He points a finger at Derek. “Never again repeat your rather long, drawn out, romantic love making scenarios ever again, a man with so little sanity like myself cannot even begin to process your level of stupidity.”

”What?” Derek asks as the other snicker. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. None of that was romantic, what part of nightmare did you not understand?”

”Oh I know what nightmares are. These children have had nightmares.”

The pack shudders.

”You are having...you know what,” Peter stands and goes straight for his case. “No, absolutely not. I am not going to explain this to you, you buffoon. I will be taking the guest room.” And with that Peter dramatically disappears down the hallway and slams the guest bedroom door shut.

”What?” Derek asks blankly again as Isaac groans at his stupidity. 

”Derek seriously we’re too tired to walk you through this, okay so Boyd here is gonna set you straight.”

Boyd sits up and glares at Isaac as Erica giggles.

”One, poor choice of words for this conversation and two, why me?”

”Because you’re the older responsible brother of the group.” Isaac says and Erica wholeheartedly agrees. “Yep.”

”Older? You idiots not only was I bitten last technically making me the baby of this family I am literally younger than both of you.”

”Point, but you didn’t mention anything to the contrary about being responsible did you?”

”I hate you guys...” Boyd grumbles and squares his shoulders, turning to Derek with intensity he grasps his alphas shoulders with both hands. “Boss,”

”Boyd?”

”You want to have sex with Stiles.”

”How could you say that-“

”You want to have sex with Stiles.”

”There is no possible way that-“

”You want to have sex with Stiles.”

”I’m having nightmares right along with you people-“

“You want to have sex with Stiles.”

”So what if my nightmares are a bit on the romantic it only means that-“

”You. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. Stiles.”

There is a lengthy pause.

”Why are they just looking at eachother?” Isaac whispers.

”No sudden movements.” Erica responds lowly.

Isaac and Erica wonder whether or not Boyd will be gutted by the look of pure rage on Derek’s face, the fire in his red eyes, the vermillion creeping up his neck as the shade also spreads from his ears to his face.

“I.” Derek breaks away with a heavy voice. “I _want_ to have sex with Stiles.”

”That’s what I’ve been telling you, man.”

 


End file.
